Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts
| arena = Joe Byrne Memorial Stadium | colours = Green, white, red | coach = Tom Coolen | captain = Mike Brent | website = Official website Cataracts on league website | name3 = Grand Falls | dates3 = 1928–48 | name4 = Grand Falls All-Stars | dates4 = 1948–54 | name5 = Grand Falls Andcos | dates5 = 1954–65 | name6 = Grand Falls Cataracts | dates6 = 1966–91 | name7 = Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts | dates7 = 1991–present }}The Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts are a senior ice hockey team based in Grand Falls-Windsor, Newfoundland and Labrador as part of the Central/West Senior Hockey League. They were formerly the Grand Falls Cataracts. Since 1966, the Cataracts have been awarded the Herder Memorial Trophy seven times as all-Newfoundland senior hockey champions. They are the current Newfoundland senior hockey champions, winning back-to-back titles. The club has received the Evening Telegram Trophy on four occasions after finishing first in the NSHL regular season. The Cataracts have played all their home games at the Joe Byrne Memorial Stadium, formerly known as the Grand Falls Stadium until 1991. Future of the organization On May 2, 2019 the team posted an article stating that the future of the organization was being looked at in terms of its' viability short term as cancelled games and limited opponents cut down on attendance for the 2018-19 season. The team was working on fundraising between weekly bingo and an annual golf tournament, but even with winning the Herder Memorial Trophy wasn't enough to give the organization a positive outlook. The future of the team may be decided by the Hockey Newfoundland and Labrador annual general meeting scheduled for the weekend of June 7, 2019 in Gander.http://www.centralwesthockey.ca/news.php?news_id=6898 History The Grand Falls Cataracts were founded in 1966 by a group led by Leo Murphy, Al Dwyer Jr., Jim Temple and Walter Davis and supported by the Cataracts Booster Club whose members were ex-hockey players and hockey fans. The Cataracts joined the Newfoundland Senior Hockey League (NSHL) for the 1966-67 season. The previous papertown entry in the provincial senior league, the Grand Falls Andcos, had folded at the end of the 1964-65 season. Winnipeg native Nick Mickoski was hired as the Cataracts' first head coach. At the end of the 1967-68 regular season, the Cataracts finished in first place and were awarded the Evening Telegram Trophy. The Cataracts won back-to-back all-Newfoundland senior hockey championships in 1981 and 1982 but did not join the NSHL in 1983-84. The club re-joined the NSHL in 1984-85 to make it a four-team league. At the end of the 2010-2011 season the Cataracts defeated the Conception Bay North Cee Bee Stars 4-0 in the finals series to win the Herder Memorial Trophy. From 2011-14 the club was part of the re-formed Newfoundland Senior Hockey League. In 2012 Herder finals, the Cataracts were runners-up to the Clarenville Caribous who took the Provincial title. On March 8, 2015, Cataracts' import Rob Hennigar scored the OT winner to win the CWSHL finals series four-games-to-two. The Cataracts were awarded their second straight all-Newfoundland senior championship and the home town received its thirteenth Herder Memorial Trophy. Seasons and records Season by season results ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, DNQ = Did not qualify'' NSHL = Newfoundland Senior Hockey League or Newfoundland Senior Hockey League (2011-2014), CBIHL = Central Beothuk Intermediate Hockey League, WCSHL = West Coast Senior Hockey League, CWSHL = Central/West Senior Hockey League Allan Cup results Cataracts who played in the NHL *Alex Faulkner *Doug Grant *Len Haley *Don Howse *Nick Mickoski *Jean-Guy Morissette *Wes Trainor *Tony White Current roster For the current team roster see the Cataracts profile on the league website Leaders Team captains *Leo Murphy, 1967–68, 1970–71 *Jim Beckman, 1971–72 *Al Dwyer, 1973–74 *Harold Stanley, 1975–76 *Brad Lewis, 2011–12 *Mike Brent, 2013–16 Head coaches *Nick Mickoski, 1967–69 *Jim Beckman, 1969–70 *Marc Pichette, 1970–73 *Leo Murphy, 1973-76 (playing-coach) *Joe Grimes, 1977–78 *Al Dwyer Jr., 1978–79 *Joe Byrne, 1979–82 *Gord Gallant, 1982–83, 1984–85 *Alex Faulkner, 1983-84 (first 13 games of season) *Tony Grimes. 1983-84 *Barry Manual, 2007–08 *Walt Lewis, 2008–09 *Paul Glavine, 2009–10 *Brian Casey, 2010–12 *Shane Lukinchuk, 2012–15 *Tom Coolen, 2015-16 Team awards Team MVP (Cataracts most valuable player in the regular season) *Tyler Whitehead, 2011 *Cam Fergus, 2016 James "Bucky" Hannaford Award (Awarded to the player who shows dedication to the team both on and off the ice) *Mike Brent, 2011 *Nicklas Lindstom, 2016 League trophies and awards *First place in the West Coast senior Hockey League: 2011 *First place in the Central/West Senior Hockey League: 2016 *CWSHL championship: 2015, 2016 League individual awards Top Scorer (in the regular season) *Cam Fergus, 2016 Top goal scorer (in the regular season) *Chad Earle, 2011 Coach of the Year *Brian Casey, 2011 Rookie of the Year *Chad Earle, 2011 Hockey NL (HNL) Trophies and Awards HNL team awards *Eight all-Newfoundland senior hockey championships (Herder Memorial Trophy): 1971, 1972, 1981, 1982, 2011, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2019 *First place in Newfoundland Senior Hockey League (Evening Telegram Trophy): 1968, 1972, 1981, 2014 HNL individual awards S. E Tuma Memorial Trophy (Top scorer in the regular season) *Charlie Greene, 1975 *Gene Faulkner, 1976 *Dennis Goulding, 1977 *Bruce Campbell, 1982 *Ron Hennigar, 2014 T.A. (Gus) Soper Memorial Award (MVP in the regular season) *Ron Hennigar, 2014 *Cam Fergus, 2016 Albert "Peewee" Crane Memorial Trophy (Senior league rookie of the year) *Terry French, 1969 *Don Howse, 1972 *Brandon Nicholas, 2008 *Chad Earle, 2011 Howie Clouter Memorial Trophy (Most Gentlemanly and Effective Player in the regular season) *Al Dwyer Jr., 1974, 1975 *Dan Flynn, 1981 *Bruce Campbell, 1982 *Troy Thompson, 2006 *Andre Gill, 2010 President's Goaltender's Award (Top goaltender in the regular season) *Fred Janes, 1968, 1969 *Jean-Guy Morissette, 1972 *Rocky Martin, 1973 *Eddie Davis, 1982 *Mark Yetman, 2012 *A.J. Whiffen, 2014 *A.J. Whiffen, 2016 Top Defenseman (Top defenseman in the regular season) *Rodi Short, 2014 *Luke Gallant, 2016 Coach of the Year *Shane Lukinchuk, 2014 *Tom Coolen, 2016 Cliff Gorman Memorial Award (Most valuable player of the Herder Playoffs) *A.J. Whiffen, 2014 *Cam Fergus, 2015 *Luke Gallant, 2016 Honoured members Retired numbers ''Note: (the year of retirement is noted)'' * #7 Al Dwyer Jr. * #12 Jim Temple * #8 Gene Faulkner (2011) * #55 Martin Lapointe (2015) NL Hockey Hall of Fame The following people associated with the Cataracts have been inducted into the Newfoundland and Labrador Hockey Hall of Fame. *Alex Faulkner (1994) *Joe Byrne (1995) *Al Dwyer Jr. (1996) *Walt Davis (1999) *Leo Murphy (1999) *Harold Stanley (2000) *Don Howse (2000) *Jim Temple (2001) *Harry Katrynuk (2007) *Clar Goulding (2008) *Al Bargery (2009) *Wayne Faulkner (2013) References Bibliography * * References Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Newfoundland Senior Hockey League teams Category:Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts Category:Newfoundland West Coast Senior Hockey League teams